The Chinese patent database disclosed a utility patent titled Automatically retractable kitchen shower on Apr. 11, 2007 with application NO. ZL200620054258.0. Said automatically retractable kitchen shower mainly comprises a main body, a shower head and a reset spring; a joint head is disposed above the main body and is fixed to the outer end of a flexible pipe, the middle of the main body has a guiding pipe; a sliding pipe is above the shower head and sleeved in the guiding pipe of the main body, and a water channel for the flexible pipe, joint head, sliding pipe and shower head is formed, a retaining platform is formed on the inner wall of the guiding pipe and a protruding platform is correspondingly formed on the outer wall of the sliding pipe, the reset spring sleeves the outside of the sliding pipe and its two ends leaned against the retaining platform and the protruding platform, the sliding pipe will drive the shower head reset upward due to the reset spring, sealing rings are also disposed between each members. However, because said shower head is fixed, so there are some shortages: 1. the direction of the shower head can not be adjusted according to the practical condition and requirements; 2. the water outflow function of the shower head is single.